Friends Forever
by LittleFirefly44
Summary: Love trio. That is what Tai, Matt and Sora are. Matt and Tai are in love with Sora and Sora is in love with Tai and Matt. This is a story about what they go through and how Sora comes to choose and make a most difficult decision of who she wants to be wit
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This is my second fanfic. I got the idea from the 4th Digimon movie. Please read and review and tell me what is good and what needs improvement. Enjoy!

_**Friends Forever**_

Chapter One

**Sora's Perspective**

The night wind was cold on a Friday night in October. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to keep warm. I was heading home from tennis practice and wished I had brought my jacket with me.

"Sora!"

I heard my name being called and felt my heart skip a beat from excitement. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. My best friend from childhood, Tai Kamiya. The one who had always been there for me, saved my life more than once, and shared some of the same interests as me.

Even though there were times when we got into fights, like the time he threw up in my hat and didn't tell me about it before I put it on, when I thought he was being immature (teasing the evil digimon in the pyramid), or the incident with the hair clip when I was growing stronger feelings for him and didn't know how to react, Tai was and always will be my best friend. His eyes are so warm, welcoming, cheery and inviting. He has a heart of gold. He is also someone I feel safe with, more than anyone else and whom I can rely on.

Tai came right over, looking as handsome as ever. He gazed at me with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Sora, you're shivering! Here, put this on." He put his blue jacket with yellow paw prints around my shoulders.

I smiled and whispered, "thanks."

"Any time. Do you have a moment?"

"For what?"

"I don't want you catching a cold. How about if I treat you to a hot chocolate?"

I felt weak and tingly all over. I felt excited thinking about it.

"Sure. That would be lovely. Thanks Tai."

Tai escorted me to a coffee shop and ordered two hot chocolates for us. We sat down at a table and enjoyed each other's company, while sipping hot chocolate. I had a wonderful time with him. We left when we were finished. Tai walked me back home, with his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. Matt and I weren't so much of a couple, so I knew I shouldn't feel guilty. Matt, Tai and I were a love trio as Mimi pointed out when she and her family moved back to Odaiba. Matt and Tai were in love with me and I was in love with them. All three of us were best friends. Mimi was my other best friend. I was so happy to have her back with us again. Life couldn't be better.

I couldn't help thinking what Matt would think if he saw us, though. I only hoped he wouldn't be upset or hurt if he saw us. This was the one disadvantage to being a love trio. The times when I am with Matt, I also can't help thinking what Tai would think if he saw us. Not many teenage girls I know have two teenage boys in love with them at the same time and being in love equally with both of those guys. Yet, it doesn't seem complete without both Tai and Matt. Not only are they both in love with me and I in love with them, as well as being best friends and I know they would never hurt the other for the times when I would be on a date with one of them and the other saw us, we are also inseparable.

At home, I thanked Tai and gave him his coat back and a quick hug in appreciation before heading inside. I said hello to mama, whom I now had a close and excellent relationship with, compared to the stormy relationship we had when I was younger. Mama stopped what she was doing and came over. She lifted my chin.

"Sora, dear. You look tired. Don't stay up too late."

I smiled. "I won't. I'm going to bed soon. Good-night."

I gave mama a hug and kiss good-night and then headed into the washroom to have a hot soak in the tub before going to bed.

**Tai's Perspective**

I couldn't imagine life without Sora. She was so beautiful, mature, loving, intelligent, strong, the best female soccer player I had ever known making some guys look like amateurs and now a tennis player, a "wise, old soul in a young body" (partly from our adventures and partly from her struggles as a kid), always willing to help out and put others' needs ahead of her own, observant, looked out for everyone. Yes, she was the only one for me. She meant the world to me. It was either having Sora or being single. I couldn't imagine my life without her. I wondered what Matt thought. Does he feel the same way I do about Sora? I'm sure he does, at least to some extent. I was afraid when Matt began to date Sora. I didn't want to lose Sora and I had waited too long to ask her out. I was more afraid at the thought of losing her than anything else, except I was also afraid when Kari almost died. I had saved Sora's life more than once, especially when she almost fell into Etemon's dark network, but Sora had saved my life as well. She saved me from myself, and from being alone. I knew it was my duty to walk her home. To make sure no creep would hurt her or take advantage of her. But it was more than just a duty to protect her.

"Tai?" asked Kari, coming into the room.

She shut the door behind her. I could tell she had a serious look on her face.

"What is it?"

"TK invited me to the dance next Friday. I'm so happy to get to go with TK. But Davis is feeling hurt and left out. Since he looks up to you, could you, you know, give him advice or comfort or something?"

"Kari, you must talk to Davis. It's better to tell him the truth than continue to give him false hope. I only wish..."

"What, Tai?"

'I only wish I had told Sora the truth right from the start about how I feel about her.'

"N-Nothing. Tell Davis the truth. He'll be hurt but it's better for him to know the truth rather than be misled and it's better if you tell him."

"You're right. Thanks Tai."

Before my sister left, she asked if I was okay. I nodded and she left the room. I picked up the picture of Sora and I posing together at the park, looking very happy and very much in love. I gazed fondly at my one true love.

There was a dance coming up in our school as well. I knew I was definitely going to take Sora. I still wondered how Matt would take it if he knew. Matt and I both knew that we, along with Sora, were a love trio. Two boys in love with the same girl and the same girl in love with the same boys. Matt and I also knew not to feel angry, hurt or upset if we saw the other with Sora on a date. We were best friends and would never want Sora to be hurt. I had often asked Matt what he saw in Sora to find out more why he loved her. I knew why I did but was curious to know why Matt did. He didn't say much, not even that he did love her, but I knew him better than that.

Both of us saw Sora for who she really is, that not many, except for Mimi, know about. We see all of Sora's strong points and also her times of weakness and vulnerability. Matt and I knew it was our duty to protect her, along with the rest of our friends from getting hurt, especially considering we were the strongest.

All of us who were digidestined were in the prime of our youth. For anyone to look at us would see us as regular, normal teenagers. But, we weren't regular or normal. Our adventures in the digital world changed our lives forever. We went through so many struggles and adventures that the rest of the world would never go through. Others' problems seemed small in comparison. Our adventures were definitely not for the weak-willed or with weak stomachs. Yet, we also had the time of our lives, learned all about friendship, team work, what life was all about and how to take care of ourselves, and we were only kids. I also got to spend a lot of time with Sora, got to know her better and we are a lot closer now. Matt, Sora and I are an inseparable love trio. It doesn't seem right or complete without all three of us being together. But, how I long for Sora to be with me only. Then again, I think how Matt would feel if only Sora and I were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I think I'll update Child of Peace next.

Please read and review.

_**Chapter Two**_

**Mimi's Perspective**

Love trio. That is the name I gave to describe the relationship between Tai, Matt and Sora. They looked so good together. Sora had been more like one of the guys when we were younger. I always thought I would get to date one of the cool guys on our team, like Tai or Matt. Especially because I was into fashion and shopping, and other "girly" things and Sora wasn't. But now, Sora is dating both of the coolest guys on our team and in the school. Oh well. I'm happy for my best friend.

I signed onto the Internet and saw Sora was online.

MissFlower111: Hey Sora!

Tennisgrl04: Hi Mimi.

MissFlower111: How r u?

Tennisgrl04: I don't know.

MissFlower111: What's wrong?

Tennisgrl04: Both Tai and Matt invited me to the dance.

MissFlower111: I sure wish I had ur problem. Who ya gonna pick?

Tennisgrl04: That's the problem. Who do I pick?

MissFlower111: Go with both of them.

Tennisgrl04: What?

MissFlower111: All three of u r always together neway.

Tennisgrl04: I suppose. I'll have to think about that. I'm a little tired. I think I'll sign off for now.

MissFlower111: Okay. G-night.

Tennisgrl04: Night.

I signed off after Sora did. Oh Sora. My dear best friend. I wish I had your problem. I can never seem to keep a guy. But, you are dating the two coolest guys in school and on our team. With Tai and Matt, Tai's strengths are Matt's weaknesses and vice-versa. I wonder if Sora knows how lucky she is to have two, wonderful boyfriends. If only I had her problem. I'd love for at least one steady boyfriend instead of several guys after me only for my looks and popularity and nothing ever coming out of it. No lasting relationships. Not so with Sora. Tai and Matt are both in love with her for who she is and it is lasting. Much better to have only one boyfriend. But having two good ones and neither of them getting angry, hurt or jealous, or picking fights when the other is on a date with the girl they love: there is something special about that. How I wish I had her problem.

**Tai's Perspective**

An old memory came back to me. It was from my younger days before our adventures in the digital world.

_Sora and I were only nine. I had liked her ever since I first met her. She was different from all the other girls in a special way and we both shared our love of soccer. She made some of the guys on our soccer team look like beginners, was stronger than all the other girls and really fit in with the boys. She came into class one day, looking upset and on the verge of tears. I stood up quickly and rushed over to her, knocking over the chair I had been sitting in._

_"Sora, what's wrong?"_

_"Stupid father-daughter day. My dad isn't going to be around. I'll either miss it or be the only girl there without my dad."_

_"Sora, some girls are in the same boat as you. Girls whose fathers are dead."_

_"But my dad isn't dead. That's what makes me different."_

_"Also special," I told her, quietly._

_Sora looked at me._

_"What did you say?"_

_My eyes darted around, nervously, and I felt uncomfortable._

_"Nothing, nothing. So, where is your dad?"_

_"Scotland, I think. Dad is never around and mama doesn't love me. She loves her flowers more."_

_I tried to comfort her._

_"Tai, stop it. I'm her own flesh and blood. I'll live much longer and can do more things than her silly flowers. Why doesn't she love me? Why?"_

I'm glad Sora isn't going through that anymore. I hated to see her suffer.

A couple days before the dance, Sora and I took a walk by the harbour, when the sun was setting. We were holding hands. Sora rested her head against my shoulder. I smiled and felt wonderful.

"You're so beautiful," I told her.

"Really? You think so?"

"For sure. You have natural beauty. That's one of the many things I love about you."

Sora looked happy and relaxed. She lifted her head a little later.

"Tai?"

"Yes?"

"This dance we're going to..."

I hope she hasn't changed her mind.

"It looks like both you and Matt will be taking me."

I was stunned but not surprised and kind of expected it. I didn't know what to think. I kind of wanted to be with Sora only, but I knew being in the love trio made things different for us.

"What does Matt think of this?"

"He never said."

"Does he know?"

"I don't know. He might."

It does make sense if both Matt and I took Sora. I guess we could take turns during the slow dances.

"What do you want, Sora? Do you want to go with both of us or just one of us?"

"Could we try both? I'm interested to see what that would be like. I don't want either of you to be hurt, either, and we are an inseparable love trio."

"Yeah, we could try it. The carnival is also coming up soon. Would you like to go to that when it comes?"

"Yes. But let's just focus on the dance for now."

"Of course," I smiled.

The sunset was beautiful. Sora's hair shimmered and looked pretty. We had a short kiss under the sunset and later went to a restaurant. I had fish and chips and Sora had french onion soup. Both of us had iced tea. It was wonderful. Here I was, with the girl of my dreams, my one true love. At the moment, it seemed like Sora and I were the only ones in the world having the time of our lives. There would be more wonderful times ahead as well. I was sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the third chapter. I have brought Matt into the picture. Enjoy and please read and review. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Matt's Perspective**

I was just heading out of school after having been at my locker, when I saw Sora surrounded by a crowd of angry girls. She looked a little upset.

"Who do you think you are? Have you ever heard of sharing?"

"Why can't you make up your mind and choose only one?"

These girls are being really mean and nasty. I must put a stop to this. I rushed over to them in a huff.

"Back off," I said, sternly.

The girls stopped attacking Sora.

"Step aside."

I noticed some of the girls were from my fan club, which I didn't care about. At least not if they were going to hurt Sora. This must be their motives. They're just jealous of Sora because they would rather I go out with them instead of her.

The girls stepped aside. I went over to Sora and put my arm around her.

"Who do you think you are?" I demanded. "None of you have the right to control anyone's lives but your own. I will date who I want. I choose to date Sora."

One of the girls I vaguely knew, spoke up.

"But she's dating both you and Tai. What's up with that?"

"It's none of your business."

Sora remained silent. I led her outside away from the girls.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

Sora wouldn't meet my eyes. She kept her head down. I could see her slightly trembling. Sora shook her head and began to weep. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. We nudged heads.

"They aren't worth it, Sora. Don't pay any attention to what they say. You can't let other people decide how you will live your life."

"You're right. They don't know what they're talking about. They're just jealous and envious, having a tantrum for not getting their own way."

"That's my girl."

"You're so good to me. Tai, too."

I smiled at her.

**Sora's Perspective**

I saw Matt smiling at me. He was so handsome and looked so cool. He looked even more handsome and cool at his concerts. Tai and I always went together to see Matt at his concerts and hear him sing. I had all of Matt's CDs as well. It was so good to see Matt come out of his shell since our younger days in the digital world.

Matt and I walked to Tai's apartment. Several of our friends were there: Mimi, TK, Joe, Davis, and Yolei. And of course, Tai and Kari. We had made plans to hang out after school. Izzy couldn't come as he had Chess Club. Cody couldn't come as he had Kendo practice and Ken lived too far away.

At the moment, Tai and Davis were having an arm wrestling match. Davis tried with all his might but still couldn't make Tai's arm budge. Tai was teasing Davis. He wasn't forcing Davis' arm to go down, when he could have at any time, but just held his arm in place. Plus, Tai pretended to yawn. Silly Tai.

Matt smirked.

"I get the winner."

After hearing this, Tai slammed Davis' arm down on the table. Davis shook his arm and looked crestfallen.

"Let's face it, Davis. Tai is older, bigger and stronger than you are and has more experience," TK told him.

TK still looked up to Tai as his second big brother.

"I never asked for any remarks from your big mouth, TP."

Matt and Tai began their match. I could tell both of them were struggling. Matt was stronger than Davis. But not stronger than Tai. They were closely matched in muscle strength. Tai looked at me and almost lost his concentration. Matt took this as an opportunity to win. He almost did, too.

"This one's for Sora," Tai declared.

He worked harder and won. But it had been close.

"Good try, buddy," Tai told Matt.

"I almost had you," Matt smiled.

"What d'ya say, Meems? You up for a match?" Tai offered.

"Me? No way. I use my hands and arms to apply make-up or go shopping."

"You're on, Tai," I told him.

Everyone of the originals gasped. The others were clueless.

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

"Sora's arms must be so strong from all that tennis practice. She may be tough competition for Tai," TK answered.

I sat down across from Tai. We smiled at each other. Davis went behind Tai and put his hands on Tai's shoulders.

"Don't let your girlfriend win."

"Got it, Davis."

I'm going to look at this in a similar way to winning a tennis game. Besides, Tai has already done a few matches. This may be easier than I thought.

"Tai, you've already beaten TK, Davis and Matt. Your arm might not be in the best of shape right now for another match," Joe mentioned.

"Don't worry, Joe. I'm always up for a challenge."

Just as I thought. Tai has been using his right arm which is stronger but it must be at least somewhat tired and sore. Especially after his match with Matt. Besides, Tai works his legs and feet more than his arms and hands. Whereas, I work my arms and hands and used to work my legs and feet. Tai stretched out his right arm. I did the same. We grabbed each other's hands. The match began.

Whoa! Tai still has a lot of strength left. This is going to be harder than I thought, I soon found out. But all those hours of bending, twisting and working my right arm, elbow, wrist and hand weren't for nothing. I visualized my arm using the tennis racket to bring Tai's arm down on the table. For a second, I couldn't believe it. I knew Tai couldn't either. Davis looked more shocked than anyone as if he couldn't believe his hero and role model could lose.

Tai did have some odds against him. He had had a few matches before the one with me. Especially the one with Matt and didn't have a break to rest his arm.

"Sora, are you stronger than my brother?" Kari asked.

"No. Tai's arm was probably a little sore and tired and I have had lots of practice getting my arm stronger in Tennis."

"I demand a rematch. This time, we'll use our left arms."

"Fine with me."

We began. I tried and tried. But Tai's arm, even though it wasn't his dominant one, wasn't sore or tired and my left arm wasn't as strong, either. Tai won easily.

"There! You see, Davis?"

Davis looked dumbfounded. He knew Tai's left arm wasn't as strong as his right one. Tai explained it to him.

"Get it now?"

"I think so."

Tai got up and went over to me.

"You're really good, you know that?"

I blushed.

"I say we celebrate and order pizza," suggested Matt.

"Yaay!" everyone cheered.

So we did.

"Wait a second. Who's going to pay for it?" Kari asked.

"Whoever has money will chip in," Tai answered.

We hung out, listening to Matt's newest CD, while we waited for the pizza to arrive. I sat between Tai and Matt, and felt excited, thinking about the dance tomorrow night and having an awesome time with my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I will be updating Child of Peace next and I also have a third story I will be putting up either before or after CoP. Please enjoy and read and review.

_**Chapter Four**_

**Tai's Perspective**

It was Friday night and I was excited. Tonight would be a night of music and dancing, hanging out with my friends, but most importantly to me, being with Sora.

I wanted to pick her up early. I'm not usually the punctual type. But Sora is special to me. I told Kari to check me over again. Kari knew Sora well and both of them were girls. The times when Sora came to visit me, she also hung out with Kari as well as with me. Kari checked me over again. To make sure I still looked handsome and that nothing was out of place. She was going to the dance at her school with TK. Her deal was that I check her over as well to make sure she looked good for TK. With Sora, I knew she didn't care about looks but I wanted to impress her, I wanted to "knock her off her feet", dazzle her. It was a dance, but every moment with Sora is precious to me.

**Sora's Perspective**

Mimi was over. She was helping me fix my hair and give me a makeover. Nothing big or fancy. Just a little blush, eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss and a touch of sparkles and she put my hair half up, half down with a clip.

"You look stunning, Sora," Mimi told me when she finished. "Nervous?"

I did have butterflies. I would be the only girl in the whole school, maybe even the whole city, who was on a date with two guys, instead of one. It couldn't last. It wasn't normal or proper. Still, in a way, I felt special, blessed and wonderful that two of the most handsome, popular, caring guys on the digidestined team and in the school would choose me, of all people to be their girlfriend and also not fight each other over me for my sake. I thought, why me? Why not Mimi? But I knew differently. I knew Tai liked Mimi a lot. But only as a friend. And that I had a special place in his heart. Then there's Matt. He never says much, even to me about us dating. Sometimes I wonder if Matt likes Mimi more than me. I know he likes her a lot but only as a friend. And maybe he doesn't even have any feelings toward her like he does for me. Maybe I'm more on the same level as he is and that's why he chose me over her. Tai and I knew each other the longest (except for his sister, Kari). We were in the same classes, on the same soccer team and often hung out together, even before our adventures in the digital world and even more so after our adventures and got to know each other better. Tai saved me and helped me believe in myself and I saved him with the incident with the mushrooms of forgetfulness and helped him become more responsible. Even the times when we fought, we still made up and were pretty much inseparable. We were always two best friends and enjoyed each other's company. But then there's Matt. He often joked around and appeared tough. He never said much about the struggles he went through. He still doesn't. Yet, we all had some idea how painful his parent's divorce had been on him. It was painful for TK, too. But TK still had optimism and hope his parents would get back together and he would be able to be with his dad and Matt again.

Matt, however, kept it bottled up inside and it ate away at him. Since our adventures in the digital world, Matt has begun to heal and has come out of his shell. The struggles he went through enabled him to show me how much he understood about my struggles and pain with the former rocky relationship my mom and I had and with my dad being away most of the time. This is something Tai could never do. I don't blame him, as he's never been through something like that. Plus, I also like how much of a good cook, musician and singer Matt is. And both of them are handsome, strong, and caring who won't let anyone hurt their loved ones. They make the perfect balance for being my two boyfriends. One of my greatest concerns was: who would I choose? I wouldn't want to break either of their hearts.

"Sora?" Mimi asked.

I sniffled.

"What?" I croaked.

"Why are you crying, hon?"

"I-Its nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Mimi was watching me with a look of concern in her eyes and facial expression.

"I'll tell you later. I'd really like to get to the dance."

Mimi brightened up.

"How about we have a sleepover after the dance and go shopping tomorrow?"

I smiled.

"I know your mom usually takes you."

"Its okay. Mom will understand. I could even go shopping with her on Sunday."

"Then its settled. Come on. We'd better finish getting ready. Tai is going to get all tingly inside when he sees you. Same with Matt."

Both Tai and Matt arrived around the same time to pick us up. Mimi would be accompanying us. Tai grinned when he saw me. Both Tai and Matt looked especially handsome. I felt so excited and fortunate.

"Sora!" cheered Mimi. "You lucky girl."

I stifled back a giggle from excitement. Here I was with my three best friends. I didn't need to be worried. Still, a gnawing fear remained. How could I choose only one?

**Tai's Perspective**

I was ecstatic to take Sora. She was looking especially beautiful, thanks to Mimi. She was beautiful anyway. But I cared more about her heart of gold than her looks. Her beauty was a bonus, though. Matt's band would be playing some songs. I would be able to dance with Sora during those songs when Matt would be up on stage performing.

I noticed some snobby girls giving Sora some weird and nasty looks.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Sora. They're not worth it," I whispered in her ear.

"Matt said the same thing," she whispered back.

Sora smiled, modestly. I glanced at Matt. Matt was closely observing the situation. Both of us knew not to fight each other over Sora for her sake. We didn't want to hurt her or make her feel bad. Plus, we were best friends who had been through a lot since our adventures. Mimi butted in and enthusiastically wrapped her arms around our shoulders.

"This is going to be great! Don't you think so?"

Matt looked down and shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah...sure."

"Of course, Mimi. But please. Do you mind? You're starting to make a scene," I told her, noticing some people staring. Sora glanced at her best friend. It was then I saw it, too. Mimi tried to cover it up. But there was no denying it. Mimi was obviously feeling left out that she didn't have a date.

"Mimi, how about Matt and I have a couple dances with you, so that you don't feel left out," I suggested.

I knew I volunteered Matt without asking him first which I knew he didn't like. But I knew he would do anything for a friend. Matt looked fine with it. He may even have been thinking the same thing before I volunteered him.

All of a sudden, Izzy and Joe came over to us.

"I asked permission from the principal to bring Joe along," Izzy informed.

Joe was in college now.

"What are you all talking about?"

"Matt and I are going to be dancing with Sora, and Mimi, too," I told them.

"Hey, Mimi," Joe said.

"Hi Joe."

"Izzy and I could also dance with you."

"We could?" Izzy asked.

Joe whispered something in his ear. Izzy remained quiet and slightly smiled.

"Oh really? Thank you! Thanks for being so nice, everyone. Sora, isn't that nice of our boys?" Mimi giggled.

"It sure is, Meems," said Sora, smiling fondly at her best friend, obviously happy Mimi wouldn't be left out.

The dance began. All of us danced together during the fast songs. I stole as many slow dances as I could with Sora, but I let Matt have some, of course. Both Matt and I danced a couple slow songs with Mimi and Izzy and Joe danced the rest of them with her. I also bought Sora some pop and Matt bought her some snacks. Izzy and Joe treated Mimi.

"We're so lucky tonight, Sora," Mimi told her best friend. "We're being treated like queens."

Sora just smiled.

"And after, we're going to have so much fun having a sleepover and shopping tomorrow."

Mimi was definitely bubbly and cheerful tonight. I was glad to see them having fun as was the rest of us. It was exciting to hear Matt perform. Everything was going so well. It was the best. Little did I know about the dark shadow that was looming over Sora's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I have uploaded the new chapter. Please enjoy and read and review. I will upload the new chapter of Serenity and later Child of Peace next. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Sora's Perspective**

It was after 11:00 pm by the time Mimi and I got back to my place. The dance had ended at 10:00, but my friends and I decided to go out for cheeseburgers. I had a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake. Tai had his usual three. Matt had two. Mimi shared one with Izzy. Joe had one. Tai observed this.

"Trying to watch your figure, Meems?" he teased, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"But of course. You know I have to keep up my good image."

Joe leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Mimi turned red.

"Joe, I'm not trying to lose weight. I'm trying not to gain, that's all."

Tai looked over at me.

"You worry too much, Joe," Tai replied. "Sora, on the other hand, doesn't have that kind of worry. She stays fit and trim."

I looked down.

_'Do I,' I thought. 'Wait, Matt is being especially quiet.'_

Finally, Matt spoke up.

"I swear, Tai. If you keep this up..." Matt said, looking at Tai's three cheeseburgers.

Tai gave him a Look.

"Save it."

_'Is everyone starting to get tense? Is it my fault?'_

"Can I help it if I'm growing and work out a lot?" Tai asked.

Things remained normal. I guessed I was just overreacting.

My thoughts turned back to Mimi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in my room.

"Hey, Sora. How're you doing now?"

I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

I looked at her. She smiled and laughed a little.

"I promise I won't blab anything unless you give me permission."

"Mimi, I..."

"Sora, all of us on the original digidestined team know you, like Matt, keep everything bottled up inside. That's not going to do you any good. Matt has let go of a lot of his struggles. So can you."

"Mimi, is it weird or abnormal to date two guys at the same time? Am I hurting anyone by doing this?"

"The only people who don't like it are the fan girls of Tai and especially, Matt. Jun is one of them."

"What? How did you...?"

"I'm sure you've noticed. Besides, since I have popularity and am a cheerleader, I hear what they say. Don't worry. I stuck up for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sora, I was worried about you. You were obviously distressed and I didn't want to put any more on your plate."

"Thanks Mimi. I'm glad you, you know..."

"Any time. That's what friends are for."

"I was in the middle of their jealousy a couple times. Matt stuck up for me one of those times."

"I'm so sorry this has been happening. Tai has also stuck up for you a few of those times. So has Matt."

"Mimi, is it weird or abnormal to date two guys at the same time?" I asked, referring back to my original question.

Mimi gazed at me with a look of concern in her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I love both of them. I wouldn't want to hurt either of their feelings. I feel so different. It feels really good and special, even complete, being with both of them. Am I weird?"

"Sora, I asked what you thought because you're the true bearer of the Crest of Love. Yolei has both love and sincerity. But, let's face it. She's more like me. Only you know the answer to your question and what to do about it. What I will say is, even though you have the Crest of Love and it feels good, special and complete, it's obviously hurting you a great deal."

I stared at her, shocked. Yes, it was hurting me a great deal. Something does need to be done about it, though. But what? I couldn't hurt my friends. I would rather it be me who was hurting rather than causing any of my friends any hurt. I also smiled.

"I love both of them. I enjoy my time with them...dating both of them. I know they love me and the time they have with me."

I sighed, wistfully.

"I really don't want to choose."

Mimi wrapped her arms around my shoulders, giving me a big hug.

"Don't think about it now. You'll find out exactly what you need to do. But don't worry about it now," she told me, rubbing my back.

I smiled, feeling blessed and fortunate to have such good friends.

Before we went to bed, we stayed up late, watching a movie on the TV through the DVD player in my room. It was a love/adventure film. Mimi looked tired by the time it was over.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and hair. Coming?"

I nodded and followed her to the bathroom.

After we were done, I took a quick peek into mama's bedroom and saw her sleeping. I knew she was just as pleased as I was that we had mended our ways. But I couldn't help feeling saddened for her that she raised me almost all by herself. Mom and dad were still married even though dad wasn't around most of the time. I knew mama probably missed having his company and help with raising me and that she must have felt like a single parent even though dad was still alive and married to her.

Mimi went to sleep almost right away. I, however, had a hard time going to sleep. I usually go to bed early and get up early. Tonight, my mind was filled with many thoughts and worries. I thought about how hard it must have been for mama when dad was almost always away and with the constant friction and tension we had before. I thought even more how much I wanted to be with both Tai and Matt and didn't want to choose and hurt the one I didn't choose. Both of them mean so much to me.

Mimi and I slept in late. After eating the breakfast mama prepared for us, she drove us over to the mall to go shopping.

"Sora, call me when you're done and I'll pick both of you up. Have fun, girls."

Mimi and I waved as mama drove away.

Mimi and I had an awesome time at the mall. We went shopping, had lunch in the food court, and saw one of the matinée movies. I felt a little better and was able to take my mind off of my worries for the most part for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the newest chapter of Friends Forever. Please enjoy and read and review.

_**Chapter Six**_

**Matt's Perspective**

Many have asked me what I saw in Sora. She was plain and ordinary compared to Mimi, they said. So, what did I see in her? I didn't answer. Not even when Tai, my best friend, asked me. It was a hard one to answer. Not because I didn't know what the answer was. I knew the answer. But how could I answer when there is so much I love about Sora? Also, how could I answer in ways they would understand?

I knew what Tai saw in her. I knew what I saw in her. But no one else did. Could I possibly tell anyone? They might have already guessed, anyway.

It wasn't right or normal for one girl to be dating two boys. I knew that and I know Sora knows that. My fan girls did have a point there, even though I rarely bothered with them. Whatever decision I would make, I wouldn't do it for them, I would do it for Tai and for Sora.

What was I to do? People might think I should be the one to be friends with Sora only and let Tai continue to date her. After all, Tai and Sora knew each other the longest, except for Kari. They were the best of friends. Why did I always have to be the one who ended up hurting the worst? Why is it always me who has to sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of...my friends? Tai was my best friend and I was close friends with Sora as well.

I cared about Tai too much, and Sora too, to even live with myself if I ended up causing one of them pain. I wanted what was best for them more than what was best for me. However, just once, I would have liked to have some happiness, lasting happiness, of my own. But I guess it doesn't really matter now. I can't be selfish. If it comes down to it, I have to do what is best for my friends no matter how much it costs me. I don't know how much Tai sees it, but I do. Sora is in a lot of distress over this, even though both Tai and myself have tried to make it easier for her by not fighting over her and not getting jealous. I can't bear to see Sora suffer this much. I hurt when she hurts just as I hurt when Tai hurts, same with the rest of my friends and I hurt when TK hurts. If Tai can't bear to let her go, I will. I don't want to sacrifice my happiness but my happiness doesn't matter if one of my friends is hurting. This is why I received the Crest of Friendship.

**Tai's Perspective**

Matt had just called, sounding urgent about something. I don't know what he was stewing over but I would give him my attention.

Later, Kari called out that Matt was here to see me. Matt showed up in the doorway to my room, looking serious.

"Come in," I invited.

Matt came in and sat down on the chair across from me as I was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What's going on?"

"First things first. Have you noticed what's going on? With Sora?"

I got defensive. If someone had hurt Sora, I was going to...

"Who hurt her?" I asked.

"We did."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sora is troubled. Even though we have made it easier on her, it has still taken its toll. I think only one of us should date her, to spare her pain."

"But, Sora likes it this way. She told me she feels good having the two coolest guys date her," I mentioned.

"That was before. She may still feel the same way, but let's face it. Sora is so troubled and is becoming less and less like herself. I don't want to cause her any pain and I know you feel the same way."

"I have seen something, Matt. I just talked myself out of it."

Matt smiled. I asked him why.

"I'm glad you noticed."

"You're right, Matt. I don't want to cause her any pain. What are we going to do?"

"You tell me. What do you want to do?"

Matt was staring at me with a serious and calculating expression in his eyes. I hate it when he does that, partly because I'm usually the complete opposite.

"I don't want to lose Sora," I told him.

"I thought as much."

"I also don't want you to lose Sora and I don't want Sora to be stressed out about this."

"Then, we're back to square one."

"What do you want to do?"

Matt looked a little shocked and surprised.

"I don't want to lose her but I am willing to let her go and just be friends with her while you continue to date her if that will fix things."

"No, Matt. I don't want you to suffer. I couldn't bear to see you so sad and hurt over losing her while I am happy."

Matt looked pleased after I said this.

"We really are back to square one," Matt sighed.

At that moment, Mom came in.

"Oh, Matt! You're here! Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, Mrs. Kamiya."

She smiled and left. I stared at him.

"You're brave, just like Izzy."

"Look, Tai. Just because you take your family for granted..."

"Oh, Matt. I'm sorry. I forgot I'm more fortunate than you are and I don't want to have all the good things happen to me while you suffer all the bad things."

Matt looked away. He had healed a lot since our adventures, but a broken family is something he still struggles with from time to time and may not get over completely.

"Maybe I should be the one to be a friend to Sora only rather than cause you extra pain," I blurted out.

Matt looked at me.

"Tai, I ask you to leave my struggles out of this decision."

"Let's invite her over. Maybe she can help us make a decision."

Matt agreed. I talked to Sora on the phone and she agreed to come over. We listened to my new CD of The Teenage Wolves until Sora arrived. She was glad to see both of us. We eagerly waited to hear what she had to say after we told her the dilemma.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

First of all, a big thanks to all who have reviewed. Reviews are very important as they help the story, need to know what is good and what needs to be improved. A big thank you to everyone. Here's the new chapter. Please and enjoy and read and review. This one is one of my favourites for this story so far. I have new ideas for another story. Look out for that one as well as it will be coming soon. I can't say when or what it will be about exactly.

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Sora's Perspective**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't subject either Tai or Matt to breaking up with me just so I wouldn't be stressed by having two boyfriends when no other girl does, especially two boyfriends who are "perfect".

"Sora?" Matt asked.

I looked at both of them. They were both staring at me with concerned looks on their faces. I can't do it! I can't.

"Don't make any decisions right now, please?" I pleaded.

"We only want what's best for you," Matt told me.

"That's right," agreed Tai. "That's why Matt and I don't fight or get jealous."

I was feeling worse and worse by the second.

"I'm okay, really. Ah, I... Oh, it's not fair for me to do this to you, to both of you. I'm so sorry."

"For what? What do you have to be sorry for?" Tai asked.

Matt just looked at me with concern.

"I'm... I'm really... sorry. I.. won't... I won't..."

This is so hard.

"I won't bother you anymore."

With that, I walked out. Out of the apartment. Tai's apartment. I felt like my heart had ripped not in half, not in two pieces but in six pieces. I had hurt myself. I had hurt Matt. I had hurt Tai. I felt so lost and broken. Now, they're all going to hate me. What am I to do? What am I going to do?

I looked back to see if Matt or Tai were following me to make sure I was alright. No one was around. How could I have done this to everyone? The sun was just setting and it was beautiful. But I barely noticed it. My world was too darkened right now from heartbreak to see anything beautiful.

**Tai's Perspective**

"What do you mean don't go after her?" I asked Matt.

"That's just what I said. You heard me," replied Matt, as calmly as he could.

"I've known Sora longer than the rest of you. I know how sensitive and insecure she can get."

I realized I had struck a nerve.

"You weren't there, Tai. You weren't there when Joe, TK and I witnessed Sora bear the burden of saving the world on her shoulders. It took both Joe and I to help her out of it. You weren't around."

That struck an even bigger nerve with me.

"Alright, then. If it took her friends to help her out that time, then it will take her friends to help her out this time, too."

It was happening. It was finally happening. Matt and I had worked so hard to not fight or be jealous for Sora's sake. Now, it was happening all at once, and not just Sora, but all three of us were snapping, were breaking.

"No, Tai. We've already tried. Even Mimi has tried to help her out. No. This is something Sora has to work out on her own."

"Mimi? What about her?"

"Mimi told me she tried to help Sora out of this after seeing her so distressed."

"Why would Mimi tell you?"

"Because she knows you are more overprotective of Sora than I am."

I thought about that for a moment.

"But Sora can't work it out on her own. She..."

"What? She needs you?" Matt asked.

"Well, yeah. But she needs both of us."

"Why? Why does Sora need both of us? Why not just you? Or, why not just me?"

"Sora isn't like the other girls. She understands both boys and girls and is always helpful and caring. That's why I love her, partly why, at least."

I also love her good looks, her red hair and ruby eyes, her athletic skills and almost everything else about her.

"Same here," Matt muttered.

I looked at him. My best friend finally admitted it. I realized he hadn't meant to say anything as he is usually quite secretive.

"There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" I asked, teasing him.

Matt knew what I was teasing him about.

"That is not the issue here. Can we please get back to what we were discussing?"

"Fine by me. So, what can we do?"

"I don't know if there's anything we can do."

"Let's call Izzy. He'll figure out something."

"Izzy is more talented with computers and science than relationships and people. That's what makes him Izzy. You know that, Tai."

"Maybe he looks like that on the outside. But, on the inside, I'm sure he longs for a girl," I corrected, defending Izzy.

"Whatever. Let's get back to discussing Sora."

**Kari's Perspective**

I had heard a bit of the conversation between my brother, Matt and Sora, but I had seen Sora leave and she didn't look too good. I decided to go after her to see if I could help.

I found Sora in the park, sitting down on the bench, gazing out at the trees and the lake. I went around the bench and sat down beside her. Sora didn't make any gesture to acknowledge I was there. She continued to stare out into space. I wanted to be there for her. I always looked up to Sora like she was my older sister. We just sat there for a few moments, not making any sound. I decided to try to get things moving along and coughed. Sora seemed startled. I'm sure she knew I was there. Or at least that someone was there. She never looked at me.

"Sora?" I said, softly.

There was no answer.

"How are you feeling?"

She began to break down and cry. I cradled her in my arms and rubbed her back.

"There, there. It's okay. It's okay," I soothed.

When Sora stopped crying, she spoke up.

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

I listened intently.

"I don't... want to burden you with my problems."

"Oh, Sora. You're not a burden. Not at all."

I think I saw a faint smile form on the edges of her lips.

"I don't know what to do. You're such a good listener and a good friend. I can't help but... reveal what my problems are to you."

"Go ahead. That's what friends are for. Take your time," I told her, gently.

"I feel like I am so messed up and that I betrayed both Matt and Tai. Every other girl has only one boyfriend. No one has two. At first, it felt good and I felt more complete with both Tai and Matt. Now, I'm not so sure. And, because of that, I feel even more mixed up and... a mistake. What is wrong with me? Plus, I am so grateful to Tai and Matt and I don't want to hurt either of them, especially if I had to choose."

There. She had said it. She began to look better just by talking to someone about her problems.

"Sora, for starters, you may feel mixed up but you're definitely not a mistake. You're one of the most caring, loyal girls I know. Everyone looks up to you. If it makes you feel better, I'm kind of in the same situation as you, with TK and Davis."

Sora looked at me, shocked. I went on.

"I have known TK longer and he is closer to me. Plus, sometimes Davis can be annoying, but still... I do care about both of them and I really hate it when I hurt Davis."

"Oh, Kari."

Sora gave me a hug.

"Matt isn't annoying, huh?"

"No, quite the opposite. That's what makes it so hard. Both Matt and Tai are perfect for me but it's not normal to date two guys. Plus, if I chose to be with Tai, I'd be worrying over Matt being hurt and wondering how he was getting along. I'd miss everything about him and all the good times we had, even though we'd still be friends. Same thing with if I chose Matt. I'd worry and wonder about Tai, and miss everything about him and all the good times, even though we'd still be friends."

"You'll figure it out. The solution is there. It may not be easy or it may be easier than you think. But it will definitely be the right one and it'd be worth it."

I don't know if Sora believed me or not but she was definitely starting to look better.

It had really been something. Besides my brother, I saw more of Sora than any other digidestined, including TK. Partly because TK lived a good distance away until the past two years. Plus, Sora often came to hang out with Tai. Not many people are a friend to their best friends' brother or sister as well as with their best friend and for there to be no jealousy involved, especially from their best friend. Sora and I always had a good time together. We were quite close friends. I knew my brother didn't mind one bit. He was happier just getting to hang out with Sora so often. I hoped everything would turn out for everyone: for Tai, Matt and Sora and me, TK and Davis.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here's the new chapter. It's a little shorter than most of the others but still worth reading I think. Please enjoy and read and review. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed as it is important to know what others think of the story, what's good about it, how people like it, and what needs to be improved. I thank you very much as the reviews really help me with each story I write. I will get back to Child of Peace shortly later. I'm still trying to piece together a new story.

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Sora's Perspective**

"Well, Sora, how do you feel now?" Kari asked me.

"I... think I'm okay."

Kari looked at me with concern.

"Oh, Sora. You always say that. You're never honest with others about your feelings. Then again, neither am I. Now, Mimi and Yolei on the other hand..."

I thought for a moment.

"Only us two girls on the team are reserved about our feelings. I know in my case, I feel I have to be strong for everyone and I don't want to burden anyone but rather..."

"I know what you mean. Hey, do you want to come over for supper? I think Matt is staying."

I really didn't want to go back as I had let both Matt and Tai down, and now, they must hate me. Plus, I was such a mess inside and so lost.

"I think I'll go home. Thanks anyway."

"Sure, Sora. If you need to talk, just call."

"Thanks."

When I got home, I saw that dad had come back for awhile. He stopped what he was doing, and came over.

"Sora? What's the matter?"

"Dad," I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me in a big hug, rubbing my shoulders. I felt like such a terrible person and so broken and lost. Mama came in.

"Haruhiko, what's going-? Sora?"

Both my parents tried to comfort me.

**Mimi's Perspective**

The phone rang in my room, just as I was trying on a new shade of eyeshadow. I quickly applied it, answered the phone and sat down on my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mimi."

It was Kari.

"Kari! What's up?"

"It's Sora."

"Sora?"

I grew instantly concerned. I knew my best friend was struggling with having two boyfriends.

"Tell me, Kari. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She said she was going home and I tried to call her when I thought she'd be home, to see how she was doing, but there was no answer."

"Tell me, Kari. What happened?"

"Sora is really stressing. I'm not sure, but I think something changed. I've never seen her so distressed before. Both Tai and Matt were having a conversation with her in Tai's room before she left, looking so defeated. I followed her and tried to comfort her. Tai and Matt won't tell me anything. I think they're trying to protect Sora or something. I don't know what to do. They won't tell me what's going on and no one is answering the phone at Sora's place. I only told you because you and Sora are a lot closer and you'd know how to help her."

Kari was sniffling.

"Thanks, Kari. I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

We hung up and I called Sora. Still, no one answered.

That's weird. I thought at least her mama would be home. I decided to go over to her place. I told mama that and left.

**Tai's Perspective**

Usually I was kind and gentle to my sister, but this time, I was insistent she give me answers, once I found out about the conversation she had with Sora.

"Kari, I must know everything. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to Sora."

"Will you tell me what went on before Sora left?"

Matt and I had told each other not to say much to anyone as we didn't want anything to get out in the open and cause rumours to spread.

"Kari, please. I need to know."

"Fine. Sora is really stressed out. I was worried about her."

I knew Kari wasn't telling me everything. I was getting a better picture that Sora wasn't okay because of having two boyfriends. I would rather take full responsibility than see my one true love in so much pain. Maybe it had been a bad idea for both Matt and I to date her at the same time.

Kari must have sensed how worried I was because she told me.

"Tai, please don't take this the wrong way or be mad or anything. Maybe I shouldn't tell you as it's not my business but I don't think Sora would be in any shape to tell you even if she were here."

"Go on," I urged my sister.

"Sora believes its not right or normal to date two boys and she has a large burden with choosing who she wants to be with and not wanting to hurt either of you."

I didn't know what to think. That was pretty much what Matt and I had talked about. Oh, Sora, it breaks my heart to see you like this. I would rather lose you to Matt again than see you suffer each day.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This story is coming to a close soon. Only two more updates after this one. How sad. I hope you'll all be pleased with how it turns out. As always, please enjoy and read and review. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Sora's Perspective**

I was beginning to feel a little tired, sore and dizzy. My skin was glowing from sweat. Mom and dad had brought me to the tennis court to practice and release out all of my worries, stress, and fears. It was dad who suggested it. I practiced harder than ever. I had lost my two boyfriends. I was sure of that. What am I going to do now? It was all my fault and I don't know if I can face them again.

I don't know which hurt worse. Losing the two boys who meant the world to me or the previous stormy relationship with my mother.

Why does my life have to be one big rollercoaster and never reaching the end of the ride? Matt must feel like that, as well. Maybe he felt like that even more than I do. We understood each other that way. But, how can I forget Tai? He has always been there for me. All of a sudden, I pictured myself imagining the one person I wanted to be with the rest of my life. Matt, I love you. I love you very much. You and I have been very good for each other, we had a lot of good times together, and shared and understood each others' deepest pains and struggles, and maybe, hopefully, we always will, but... only as close friends. Oh, Matt. I'm deeply sorry from the bottom of my heart. You do have a very special place in my heart and always will, but Tai has an even bigger place in my heart and is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Tai and myself are opposite of each other, and yet, still have a lot of things in common as well. Tai's strengths are my weaknesses and my strengths are Tai's weaknesses. That's what makes us complete and perfect for each other, as well as having a lot of things in common. With you, Matt, it's different. We have more of the same strengths and weaknesses than Tai and I do. There's something special, real special about that. But, we don't complement each other, like Tai and myself.

Thank you, Matt, and thank you, Tai. Both of you have been very good for me. You're both so handsome, cool, strong, mature, with hearts of gold, and have everything else I could ask for. I thank you both from the bottom of my heart and am grateful for both of you.

A large burden had been erased from my heart at this realization. The question now was: could I work things out with them? Would they even want to see me? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

All of a sudden, someone draped a towel around my shoulders. I turned around. Mimi!

"Mimi! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get you at home, so I took a wild guess and figured you might be here. And I was right."

I stifled back a laugh. It was so good to see her. Then I frowned.

"Why were you trying to get me at home?"

"Kari mentioned you were in really bad shape. I wanted to come and help you. I was worried about you."

I smiled genuinely and gave my best friend a big hug.

"Thanks, Mimi. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for. Are you okay? You are looking better."

I smiled.

"I'm alright. I figured out what I have to do now. I don't know how Matt and Tai will take it, though. I don't know if they even want to see me."

Mimi looked troubled.

"Oh, Sora. You know Matt and Tai better than that. Tell me what you mean."

She continued to look concerned. I wiped the sweat off my face with the towel and briefly told her what had happened.

"Sora, you really think they would hate you for that?" she asked when I finished.

"I...I..."

"Sora, you know Tai and Matt better than that. They are more understanding than most guys. Especially after our adventures forced us all to grow up. Don't let it bother you. I'm sure everything is better than you think."

I stared at her.

"I don't want to see you hurting. Who would I go to the mall with? Who would help me with my homework?"

I laughed. Mimi is more intelligent than she lets on or people give her credit for. But, she often gets me to help her (which I don't mind), especially when shopping, boy-sighting, cheer-leading or doing makeovers take more priority than school work. Plus, mama guides me with what I need to get done and daddy is a university professor and teaches me sometimes, even if it's over phone or email or takes me with him on trips for his research.

"Who would I give makeovers to?" Mimi continued.

"Kari or Yolei," I answered for her.

"Sora, you know it's not the same. They weren't with us on all of our adventures, and you and I have grown quite close since then."

"Mimi, you're too much," I told her, smiling.

"That's what I live for," she replied, smiling.

Mama and daddy came over and invited Mimi to go out for supper with us.

"Sure. Let me just call mama first."

Soon, all four of us were having a good time eating out and enjoying each other's company.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending. Please enjoy and read and review. _**  
**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Matt's Perspective**

The next day, before school started, Sora met up with me.

"Sora!? Are you okay?"

I was very concerned. Sora is very dear to me. She looked like she hadn't slept well, exhausted from worry and heartache.

"Matt! You still want to talk to me even after everything I did?"

"You didn't do anything. You were just having a difficult time. Tai and I both understand and were very worried about you. Are you okay?"

Sora looked down, looking a little upset. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to me. I could smell the sweet aroma of pear body spray and something else. She gently pushed herself away from me.

"Sora! What is it?"

"Matt, you're very dear to me, and very special. You're one of my best friends. I can't thank you enough for helping me all those times, especially out of the cave during our adventures. You'll always hold a special place in my heart and I love you."

I grew nervous and tense even though her words were kind. Something about what she was saying made me feel uneasy.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

I began to get a pretty good idea of where she was heading in this conversation and I didn't like it one bit.

"Matt, I hope we can always be best friends. We can, right?"

"Well, sure. You're a dear and close friend to me."

"You're okay with it, then?"

Sora please just spit it out. I think I know what you're going to tell me, but I need to hear it, as much as I don't want to, even if it's for the best.

"Matt, it was something special for all three of us to be a love trio. You and Tai being in love with me and me in love with both of you. I am grateful for our friendship and know all three of us are closely connected to each other and complete, even if it's going to be just in close friendship. I don't think the love trio can exist anymore."

Even though I expected it, it still came as a shock and wrenched away at my heart. Even though I anticipated and expected it would happen, I was losing Sora, just like I lost mom and TK. It wasn't in the way of them dying, but in the way of them not being as close to me like they once were. It seemed my heart was always getting ripped open and torn apart and I hated that I was always the one who had to suffer, even though I willingly sacrificed my happiness for the sake of my friends. I had hoped I wouldn't have to lose Sora as my girlfriend as she meant a lot to me and still will.

"I did a lot of thinking and came to a hard decision to choose. Believe me, this was hard and I didn't want to do this. You already know the answer, don't you?"

"Yes. It's Tai who you want to be with, isn't it?"

"Yes. Ever since...well...when we got back from our adventures and maybe before then."

I began to envy Tai for his happiness but pushed that thought aside just as quickly as it came. I would be happy for him and Sora and move on, while staying close friends with both of them, no matter if it did seem strange at times. Sora looked ready to cry. My heart went out to her. I knew it was very hard for her and that a choice had to be made, even if I didn't like the consequences.

"Hey, it's okay," I soothed.

"No, it's not. I wasn't fair to you. It was cruel and selfish for me to put you through this. To lead you on and give you false hope that we were together, even though it seemed like we would always be together. I never wanted to hurt you. I am so, so sorry."

"Sora, maybe it wasn't the best idea to have a love trio and maybe it is time for it to end. I am sorry it had to end this way. But I know it's for the best, even for me. Don't worry. I'm not mad. I won't hold your choice against you."

A lone tear slipped down her cheek. I began to fight back tears that had long been buried deep in my soul. Fortunately for me, no tears came to my eyes. Although I sure wanted to cry.

"I feel like such a kid again. I didn't really want it to be this way, especially after hurting you so bad, like I did."

She was right. I was hurt. But I know she didn't hurt me on purpose. And I was definitely going to get on with my life and not feel sorry for myself. Plus, I was truly happy for her and Tai. I wished them all the best.

"Sora, you are still a dear and close friend to me, even after your choice. In fact, I'm glad you were honest with me. That's what I like from girls. That's what I like the best about Mimi, even if she can be clueless at times. You and I aren't always honest to others because of who we are. Maybe being around Mimi will help change that. I'm glad you're being honest with me now and I know how hard that would be for you."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"We're still friends?" she asked, hopefully.

"It might not always be easy. But, we'll work it out together as good friends. I...I'm very happy for all three of us, even. Although, it wasn't easy to hear, I'm glad to hear of your choice. We'll still be friends and I...I'm happy for you and Tai. You two will be very happy together. Also, it is just as much my fault as it yours. I should have realized what was going on long ago. Instead, I have learned the hard way like I always do. I guess that's what makes us stronger in the end."

"What about you, Matt? I know you said we'll work it out. But, will you be okay?"

Sora was concerned for my well-being. I expected nothing less from her.

"Don't worry. I will miss the love trio but I consider it as beautiful when it exists, like a flower, but must eventually fade away, like a flower. I'm glad I was part of it, and now, I'll move on, find another girl, and still remain best friends with you and Tai, and become happy again."

"Matt, are you..."

I cut her off.

"How could I not? We're all part of the digidestined team, learning all about friendship, teamwork, never giving up, and all that good stuff."

"Matt, what are you saying?"

"We're friends forever."

She agreed, repeating,

"Friends forever."

**THE END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end? Or is it? Stay tuned as there is still the epilogue to come up soon. In it, you will find out what has happened and how it all turned out. **


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This is the end of Friends Forever. But I have plans to do another one later on, not based on the love trio but more based on the older kids. For now, I will work on finishing one or two more of my stories on the go, before posting a new story.

_**Epilogue**_

**Normal Perspective**

The carnival was on. Tai and Sora were a couple now and much happier than they'd ever been. Matt and Mimi had begun to date, after finding an interest in each other. TK and Kari were dating. Yes, she too, had been honest with Davis (which had been difficult for her). Davis had been even more hurt than Matt. But he was getting over it and would move on, as well. Both Mimi and Sora talked to Davis together about it, and he felt better after hearing what they had to say. Yolei and Ken were dating. At the carnival, Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, TK and Kari, Yolei and Ken, and Davis, Cody, Izzy (who managed to get away from his laptop) and Joe (who managed to get away from his homework) all went together as good friends and teammates. They were a marvellous group of young friends, brought together as the digidestined, who had saved both worlds, were in the prime of their youth and having the best time of their lives together as forever friends. Sora thought Tai and Matt looked especially handsome and they thought Sora was beautiful, especially Tai. Life was going very well for Tai now, especially to have Sora back in his arms again. He couldn't have been happier. Making the love trio disappear had freed Tai, Matt and Sora. Even though it had been beautiful while it lasted, it had to be broken for the sake of Tai, Matt and Sora. Sora is all over her fears and depression and is just as mature and down-to-earth as before.

The carnival was fun, what with all it's lights, music, food and treats, games and rides. Tai won a bunch of prizes for Sora by winning at the games and Matt did the same for Mimi. The two couples even went in the "Tunnel of Love". Tai was ecstatic and held his dear, precious and beautiful true love close to him. All of them went on the rides, except for Joe who didn't want to get sick. After, they joined up to eat, while listening to music and shouts and laughter of other people enjoying the carnival, and enjoyed each other's company. All of them looked at each other, and were blessed to be a wonderful group of friends, each one just as different as the next but making up one unstoppable team. The fireworks started and they went over to watch the fireworks. Mimi jumped in the air, feeling ecstatic to be with her wonderful friends and enjoying the best time of her life. They were truly friends forever.


End file.
